Kingdom Hearts: The Flow of Water
by Riuton
Summary: This is the story of a Floatzel who is on a mission to save video game worlds and Disney worlds from the looming thret of the heartless, alongside with Sora to assist her. OCs Will be included. I have started to accept votes for which worlds Flow goes to and I will say who won the vote for each world. Please Rate and Review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is Owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things that I own is the OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this = **_Yelling very loudly

**Chapter : Prologue : introductory**

(The view is fixated on a stage that has a single light pointed at the middle of the stage and the area surrounding the light was complete darkness)

Me: *Runs on stage into the light* Hey guys Riuton here! Well looks like this is my firs- *Stops mid sentence because he's nervous* _Gah_ sorry but this _is _my first fanfic so be easy on me and *looks offstage to find his OCs are either shaking, fidgeting ,or twitching* It looks like my OCs look nervous too. Well i am also in the fanfic as a main character *laughs nervously* well time to introduce them! First up is Flow the Floatzel!

Flow:*walks up to the stage light with a nervous look on her face*

Flow is a female floatzel who is very sweet and compassionate, she has a left blind eye and the right eye has a green color surrounding her pupil. She also spends most of her time traveling around.

Flow:...

Me:*whispers: Introduce yourself Flow.*

Flow:*Nervously says: Uhh hiya everyone like Riuton said my name is flow. *Looks at Riuton who is gritting his teeth*

Me:*gritting teeth and says nervously: Tell. Them. Your. Role.

Flow:*Her nervous expression changes to a scared expression* Uhh im the main character and uhh main hero

Me:*whispers: Heroine Flow.

?:Hah no that's a drug!

Me:*whispers angerly: SHUT UP DEWSON*

Flow: Uhh well I'm one of the main characters of this story. *looks at Riuton and wispers: Shall i introduce the next main character?*

Me:*whispering: Yes introduce Lataria.*

Flow: Next up is Lataria the Treecko!

Lataria is a female treecko that is similar to flow except shes less shy around people she dosnt know. Her personality matches her strength; Bright as the noon sun. Her village was destroyed by Darkrai's attempt to keep the heros of light from forming and her parents hid her egg when Darkrai found them and when darkrai thought he slew every last Pokémon in the village he left unaware of Lataria's egg hatching.

Lataria*Quiclky runs on stage into the light then immediately cringes in fear*

Me:*wispers: Oh no not good!*

Lataria:*Still frozen in terror*

Me:Snap out of it Lataria!

Flow:Yeah you're not alone on this stage!

Lataria:*snaps out of her terror like trance* Huh?! ... *nods* Right. Names Lataria if you havent already guessed! Im sorry im usualy not like this, am i right Riuton!

Me:*whispers:uhh yeah. Now introduce Dewson and Ukaria.*

Lataria:*giggles* Okay! Dewson! Ukaria! come on out!

Ukaria:Lataria told us to come out Dewson

Dewson:THEN LETS GO!

Dewson for one isn't a Pokémon he's a male human yet cant understand them. He has blond hair and green eyes. He's always putting himself before others and has a slight crush on Ukaria; his childhood friend. His silver shining soul keeps him pure.

Ukaria like Dewson is human but is a female and can understand pokemon clearly. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She looks out for the group and protects them no matter the cost. Shes a good friend of Dewson and has a heart of gold.

*Both Dewson and Ukaria runs into the light.*

Dewson:Hey everyone!

Ukaria:Hiya

Dewson:I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE HE-

Ukaria:*Slaps Dewson in the back of his head* Too much Dewson, Too much.

Dewson: OW! ... Uhh the viewers Ukaria.

Ukaria: ... Never mind them Dewson. Next up is Eli!

Dewson:*grumbles:The half human half weasel*

Like Dewson said he's a halfa of a human and weasel. He has orange cat-like ears and tail on top of his head and his hair color matches: Orange. He has a sad past of no one caring for him ever since his parents abandoned him when he was 6 he strived to be loved by someone who was his fuel to keep on. He's survived for 7 years being 13 when he was found by Riuton and was adopted by Riuton and his parents. He has a nasty darkness that torments him and at times has almost lost his heart to it but Riuton has always been there to stop his heart from being consumed. Eli is a happy-go-lucky type of guy.

Eli:*Runs to the light* ... Hiya? Umm im not really good at this *nervously laughs* well um ... i guess im the last of the OC main characters?

Riuton: Yes, yes you are. Now WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE

_**Kingdom Hearts: The flow of water**_

(_Thanks! if you have any questions just ask in the comments. Oh and just a reminder some worlds can be chosen by you, The viewers! I'm going by video games but it may change in the future to multiple genres.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is Owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things that I own is the OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) = Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this = **_Yelling very loudly

(_Chapter 2 being the second prologue of the story FINALLY SOME STORYLINE! But like in every kingdom hearts fanfic there should be some explaining on the main character and how their able to wield the keyblade)_

**Chapter: Prologue: Flows Dive Into Her Heart**

(It's a white circular platform with Flow as a buisel sleeping in the center of the platform)

_Dive into the heart-Destati-1.5 remix plays..._

Flow:...

*A womans voice speaks to flow*

Flow ...Wake up you sleepy head... Awaken Flow ...

Flow:*wakes up* ugh my head *notices her surroundings* W-where am I?

*the voice speaks again answering her question*

This is your Station of Awakening... Otherwise known as your heart...

Flow:M-my heart?

*the voice answered again*

I must prepare you for the journey that you will soon have...

Flow: B-but im a Pokémon, I know all kinds of moves like Aqua Jet!

*The voice answered again*

...Your strength alone wont be enough...

*Suddenly 3 pillars appear and a sword appeared at one of the pillars the sword looks like the blade is made of pure silver,the hilt made of solid gold, and has a red gem with an insignia that looks like a mouse's head on it*

*the voice returned*

...Power sleeps within you...

*a shield suddenly appears out lined in red and black, the center has a the same insignia on it*

*the voice returned*

... If you give it from ...

*A staff appears with a brown handle and a blue gem with the same insignia except the insignia was the gem*

*the voice returned once more*

... It will give you strength ...

... Choose well ...  
Flow:*went up to the shield suddenly her thoughts said* (The Power of the Guardian... The Power to aid friends... A shield to repel all ... is this the power you seek?) *without hesitation Flow answered* Yes.

*Suddenly the shield Flow was holding disappears and the voice returns*

... Youve chosen the Power of the Guardian ... now what will you give up in exchange...

Flow*She went for the sword and her thoughts said* (The Power of the Warrior... Invincible Courage... A sword of terrible destruction... is this the power you'll give up in exchange?)

Flow:*she flinched at the words "terrible destruction" so in an instant she said* Yes.

*the sword disappears from her hands*

*the voice returns*

You've chosen the Power of the Guardian... You"ve given up the Power of the Warrior... Is this the form you seek?...

Flow:*without hesitation she nodded*

*suddenly the white of the platform turns into doves and they fly away into the darkness revealing what lay beneath it; a stained glass platform that had Flow asleep against a Oran tree and she was holding a key like sword then as if out of nowhere door appeared*

Flow:*She cocked a confused look the her curiosity got to her; where does this door lead? as she reached for the doors handle it opened by itself and a blinding light burst through it* Wah!... *she began to walk through the door and the light got stronger and stronger ...the voice returned*

Hold on the door wont open for you ... not yet... before you continue i want you to Awnser some questions carefully...

(She appeared in a forested area with 3 Pokémon sitting arround... one a Treecko ... the other a Latias surprisingly ... and the last one a Riolu ...)

Flow:*walked to the Riolu and asked* H-hey where am i?

Riolu:What do you care for more than anything else?

Flow:Huh? ... *she thought about it for a moment then she said* My closest friends...

Riolu:Wow I would probably feel the same way.

*Flow turned to the Latias walked twords her... she stopped in front of the Latias*

Flow:Whats a Latias doing here?

Latias:What do you fear most?

Flow:More questions huh? * She thought about it for a moment then she smiled and then frowned* Hurting the people I care most...

Latias:Trust me it's not something to be feared.

*Flow turned to the Treecko and walked to it ... she stopped in front of it*

Flow:Let me guess more questions

Treecko:Bingo! So what do you want most out of life?

Flow:Huh? Thats an easy one; Traveling to help others.

*The voice returned again*

... Your closest friends you care for the most ...

... You fear for other people's harm ...

... You want to help others ...

... Is this the path you seek? ...

*Immediately Flow answered*

Flow:..Yes...

*The voice answered her call*

...Your journey begins during the night...

...If you keep your light burning strong...

...You will survive the night and make it till dawn...

...Till then your journey begins...

(The light grew bright again and when the light faded she was back at her Station of Awakening and light shined at the middle of the stained glass platform)

_Dive into the heart stops playing and The battle theme begins playing_

*Flow walked twords the light and the voice returned but had a hint of urgency*

...The closer you get to the light...

...The greater your shadow becomes...

*she checked her shadow and saw it was massive but then it popped out of the ground, in shock Flow ran away yet she nearly fell of the platform. She turned around and looked at the towering monster looking at her*

Darkside

Giant Shadow

*the voice returned but had a helping hint to it*

... Youve gained the power to fight...

*The shield from before appeared in her hands*

Flow:Right! *she got into a fighting stance wielding the shield with both of her paws and having it at her side*

*The creature slamed its fist at the ground causing a ere dark aura appear from the impact and creatures that look like ants with yellow eyes to appear from the aura*

*Flow slamed the shield against an ant and it disappeared into a puff of darkness suddenly the creature bent down and balls of dark energy shot out of its chest, hitting Flow directly*

Flow:Gah!

*The voice returned again and it said*

... Aim for the creatures eyes...

...One can not train ones eyes...

Flow:*she waited for the perfect opportunity to climb it when it slammed its fist again allowing

for her to bash her shield against the creatures face over and over*

_Destati-Second version begins to play..._

*the creature shook Flow off causing for her to fall but she landed on her feet and her shield disappeared suddenly*

* The creature slammed its fist trying to hit Flow but she dodged out of the way then the creature began to disappear but in a last-ditch effort to bring her to the darkness by trying to letting the darkness surrounding her consume her*

Flow:*struggles to keep the darkness away yet fails as it consumes her...*

(_Yep she was chosen and for those who were wondering yes it was aqua who kept on speaking to her hence the reason she said wake up you sleepy head thanks for reading. In the next chapter the story finally has a chapter one! Please Rate and reveiw)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is Owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things that I own is the OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this = **_Yelling very loudly

(_Ahh the first true chapter of the story and the easiest of them all too I already texted my friend it so it should be a piece of cake! Oh almost forgot i made a new oc her name is Myuka ... sound familiar? Well for those Tenchi Muyo fans out there that is the name of Tenchi's supposed created daughter. Shes like Eli; a half weasel and half human and shes going to have a relationship with Eli yet she has no rekation to the real Myuka form Daughter of darkness though. I'm also going through a depression bout and well sorry for posting this late... And with thanksgiving arround the corner i'll post like crazy! Enjoy!)_

**Chapter : 1: The start of a new beginning**

(It's a area on a cliff, there is a lone weeping willow tree with white leaves on the side and there is a gravestone in the middle of all of it, There is also a path leading to it and the sun is now setting, the letters on the gravestone say Herein lies Latias ... A Sister, A lover, And a friend... and the sun begins to set)

_Missing you KH2 version plays..._

Flow:*Tears flows down rolling off her cheecks and yet she dosnt have a sad facial expression and she walks to the top of the hill then something catches her eye: a lone Grovyle sitting infront of the grave* ... You too Lataria?

Lataria:* turns her head around revealing the tears on her face*... Yeah ... *Looks back at the gravestone*

Flow:*walks to Lataria and puts her paw on her shoulder* But why her ...

Lataria:Well thanks to her the distant worlds are safe now thanks to her... the thing that still bugs me is why did the Soul Dew not revive her?

Flow:That I do not know...

Lataria:Do we really have to part?

Flow:Sadly we all do...

Lataria:Poor Eli ... If he returns he dosnt get his wish to love and to to be loved...

Flow:... And what about Riuton?

Lataria:... Dont you know that I hate him.

Flow:But you used to love him though?

Lataria:Yeah but at least we can be an exploration team right?

(_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon can be voted by you for them to visit that world fun fact.)_

Flow:Yeah... Oh! what happened to Dewson and Ukaria?

Lataria:Even I don't know what happened to them ...

Flow:What Ever happened to Myuka?

Lataria:Oh Yeah Shoot we forgot to introduce her to Eli!

Flow:Oh well... So should we head back Lataria?

Lataria:All dreams are but a reality.

Flow:Never forget ... I know ... I know.

Lataria:Yes lets head back...

*They begin to head back and the view begins to grow dark as the sun finally sets*

_Missing you stops playing_

(Its a grassy field meadow for miles and miles to the east there is a village and to the west there is a mountainous regon and it's currently night-time. Takes place a couple of months before Flow and Lataria went to Latias' grave...)

_Xion's Theme 1.5 remix themes plays...__(No not Vector to the heavens if you were wondering.)_

Flow:*Staring into the starry sky* ...

Ukaria:Hey! You okay Flow?

Flow:*looks a Ukaria* Oh yeah it's just ... *stares back into the sky* Well I needed some time alone*

Ukaria:Okay if you need me just call *walks to the campsite*

Flow:... Alright ... (Where did i come from ... all that i remember from the past is some place called ... the Station of Awakening...) *stretches* _Hnng! Gah_... Well it's getting late I better get going. *Walks to the campsite and hums.*

_Xion's Theme stops playing for she hums the song Dearly Beloved..._

(The next day ... The sun hasn't risen yet)

Flow:*Wakes up and spots in the corner of her clear eye she spots a sillouette of something or rather someone yet it didnt look human* Who?

*The figure flew away*

Ukaria:*Wakes up and yawns* Your up early?

Flow:No something woke me up

*The sun begins to rise*

Flow:*As the light sines on the world something reflected in flows clear eye:a compass and what laied beside it was a map* What the?

Ukaria:Where did you get the navigation equipment?

Flow:*Realizes that this was the spot where the figure was* The thing that woke me up ... Left these things while trying to flee...

Ukaria:*Confusion comes upon her* What fled?

Flow:That I do not know...

*The both of them stretch out their bodies*

Flow:_Hnnn! Ahh!_

Ukaria_:... Hah!_

(1 hour later The sun has fully risen and both are packed up and are on the path.)

_One Summers Day plays..._

Flow:So this is where we part ways?

Ukaria:Yeah sad isn't it huh?

Flow:*Holds up the map* I have to find out who was watching us.

Ukaria:This wont be the last time were meeting each other ... right?

Flow:*Smiles and nods* Yeah.

Both:Well see ya! *Flow walks twords the mountains while Ukaria walks to the village*

*While walking through a vast meadow to get to the moutains, she spots with her clear eye: Something that is white and red but then it hides in the flowers.*

Flow:Huh? ... I think I have an idea *Looks away and pretends to admire something on perpous*

*Just then the creature flew just a little closer and when it was in perfect range...*

Flow:*Turns around with no warning* _**AHA! I'VE GOTCHA!**_

*The creature fell backwards; It was a Latias*

Flow:Why were you following me?!

Latias:...

Flow:...Sorry for doing that but can you tell me why you were following me?

Latias:*Softly says:Sorry but I was looking for my map and compass I think I left it behind and when i saw you pick it up I was freaking out because my brother said not to go near any strangers...*

Flow:*Hands over the compass and map and helps the creature up.*

Latias:I-i really have to go now ... Goodbye...

Flow:No not goodbye we will meet each other again I promise this-

Latias:Latias...

Flow:Latias ... promise me this okay?

Latias:... Alright I promise...

Flow:*Smiles Thank you Latias.

Latias:*Flies away.

_One Summers Day stops playing_

*Flow is walking down the path still*

Flow:... _Ugh_ The meadow goes on for miles and miles.

?:Hey!

Flow:*Turns arround* ! A Latios!

Latios:Have you seen my sister arround here somewhere?

Flow:... Well ten minuets ago I gave Latias her map and compass back.

Latios:... I thought I told her to stay away from others.

Flow:Dont be harsh on her, I sensed it in her heart, a very pure light. She never ment to harm anyone and besides that she didn't bother anyone other than me.

Latios:... Thank you for giving her our stuff back.

Flow:No problem!

Latios:*Flies off*

Flow: ... Wow talk about lucky. I met Latios and Latias in the same day; Two of the most rarest legendaries since they don't appear to others.

(Ten minuets later ... The skies are now cloudy)

Flow:*Continues to walk untill a sudden drop of water hits the tip of her nose* Huh? *looks up when a drop of water hits her cheek* ! *Starts to run* Nonononononononononononono! Shelter! A tree! ANYTHING!

*the rain begins to pelt faster*

Flow:*Runs faster thanks to her swift swim ability... but was cut short when she tripped and was knocked out*

(Its a freshly made cabin and well made too no water leaked through the roof the rain has also stopped)

?:...-y

Flow:...

?:...-ey!

Flow:...?

?:HEY!

Flow:! *wakes up* Wah! ...*Looks at her surroundings* Where?

?:My humble abode that's where

Flow:*notices a Riolu by the side of the bed that she's on* A R-riolu?

?:Names Riuton! Whats yours?

Flow:*Dumbfounded that the Riolu named Riuton wanted to know her name already* Uhh Flow?

Riuton:*immediately grabs flows paw and shakes it* Nice to meet you Fl-

Flow:Woah Woah Woah Woah hold on just a minuet!

Riuton: *Stops shakings flows hand* Huh?

Flow:What are you doing?

Riuton:... Sorry my friends always said that I always see the good in a person's heart before the bad.

Flow:Oh ... sorry.

Riuton:Thats okay. So why were you outside on the ground in the rain sleeping?

Flow:Oh *Sheepishly says* Uhh I sorta tripped and fell.

Riuton:*Laughs hard* I'm sorry but I admit that's funny!

Flow:*Giggles* Yeah that is kinda funny!

*Both laugh*

Riuton:Oh yeah *points at Flow's stuff which is dry as a bone* Are those yours Flow?

Flow:Yeah? You dried them?

Riuton:Yeah but I also added a couple of things in there for you.

Flow! *Checks her stuff when she spots 3 unfamiliar things, takes them out of her bag and shows Riuton the things* A rock, metal, and dead flowers?

Riuton:Flint, steel, and tinder for fire.

Flow:*Looks at the stuff and looks back at Riuton then puts the stuff back* How did you know that my friend makes fires and I don't have the supplies for fire?

Riuton:Your friend? That I don't know and the supplies? Well I kinda looked in you bag and saw that you don't have those things and relying on your friends solely? Yeah bad move on your part there.

Flow:*Puts her paws at her side and makes a facial expression showing that Riuton was being rude* Well excuuuse me!

Riuton:*Realises what he said offended Flow* What I ment to say was that relying on your friends alone isn't a good idea. I didn't say that you did that.

Flow:Oh sorry. Oh there's something that bothers me that I never got to ask.

Riuton:What is it?

Flow:Umm this house? Did you make it by yourself?

Riuton:*Looks down in sadness and remembers memories that were painful to bring up* ... Me and my Master made this... just before a Bisharp killed him... question is why the Bisharp spared me...

Flow:*Puts her paw on Riutons head when suddenly she began to feel dizzy* Yep! I knew it! *She grew dizzier by the second* My dimentional scream works still! _Urk_! *Suddenly a light appeared to streak in her sight and the streak grew blindingly fast*

(Its a cliff side and Its also the weather was a storm with lightning flashing. There was one Bisharp and 7 Pawnard behind the Bisharp except what seperates the Pawnard group and the Bisharp as a dead cut up body covered in blood with a pool of red coming from him. Riuton is laying face first on the ground cut up too yet was barely breathing)

*Blood dripped from the Bisharps right blade*

Riuton:*struggles to get up yet gets up halfway up when the Bisharps blade was right beside his face* ! (N-No! Is this how my life ends!? Along side my Master!?) *There was a hint of fear in his eyes and he began to tears began to flow from his eyes*

*Suddenly the Bisharp pulled his blade away from Riuton*

Riuton:(... What?)

Bisharp:... No ... *turns around and begins to walk away* I may have taken lives before ... it's just I-i've never take away a child's life before.

*The Pawnard were confused by their leaders decision*

Bisharp:*Looks back at Riuton* Come and find me once you've grown in shape and strength. *Walks away and the Pawnard follow the Bisharp*

Riuton:(H-he spared me ... all because ... im a child? ... No there has to be a reason!) *gets up and charges at the Bisharp* _**HAAAAAA! **_*suddenly he's back face first on the ground but this time with a sharp pain his chest*

Bisharp:Dont even make any notions of trying to kill me in your current state boy!

Riuton:*Coughs up blood and tries to get up again* WHY?! WHY DID YOU TRULY SPARED ME!

Bisharp:...

Riuton:_**TELL ME!**_

Bisharp:*Shake his head* Your to young to understand!

Riuton:_**YOUR WRONG! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!**_

Bisharp:You havent lived a full life yet... only then will I kill you!

Riuton:...

Bisharp:... Come Pawnard. We take our leave *The Bisharp and the Pawnard walk away leaving Riuton behind.*

Riuton:... _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH**_!

(The Dimentional Scream ends leaving Flow in shock and the surroundings went back to the wooden cabin.)

Flow:...

Riuton:What is it Flow?  
Flow:... He wanted for you to have a good life before he killed you ...

Riuton:H-how did you?

Flow:I have the ability to see peoples memories by touching objects and beings. The ability is called the Dimentional Scream only a select few have this ability.

Riuton:... Sorry that you had to see that

Flow:*Puts her paw on Riutons shoulder* Its alright your safe now.

*Just then something sounded like it crashed beside the cabin*

Riuton:What!?

Flow:*Grabs her bag*

(The sky outside is dark and cloudy and there is a strange sphere of darkness above them)

_Night of Fate KH 1.5 Remix version..._

*Both Flow and Riuton run out the cabin only to see Latias on the ground*

Both:Latias!

Latias:...

Flow:*shakes Latias* Latias! LATIAS!

Latias:_Ugh_. *gets up* ... Flow!

Flow:What happened!

Latias:... ! NOOOOO!

Both Flow and Riuton:!

Flow:Latias calm down what happened!

*The ground began to shake and the ground began to levitate*

Latias:Whats happening!

*All 3 of them turn around to find a Darkside about to slam its fist again*

Riuton:Look out!

*All 3 Dodge the fist*

Flow:AGAIN!

*Suddenly an ornate key shaped blade that is predominantly silver and ivory-colored appears in Flows hand. The shaft is thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth are comprised by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade is adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle is black. Two uneven wings decorate the blade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The keychain has silver chain links and the token resembles a miniature version of the blade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings. Suddenly a voice whispers in her ear.

... Lost Memory ... Keyblade ...

(_End Of Chapter. Finally! That took a while but it is done! After the next world is done which should be pretty decent then LET THE WORLD TRAVEL VOTING BEGIN! As I probably said the worlds are going to be Disney worlds and game worlds so yeah! Hope that gets you excited! I almost forgot ME and the Riolu riuton are different being so sorry if that confused some of you. Please rate and reveiw and thank you!)_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things I own is my OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) =Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this=**_Yelling very loudly

(_Ho boy this is where the story truly picks up if it already hasnt. Oh and i also checked up my Kingdom Hearts logic thanks to the 1.5 remix because I never truly learned about Chain of Memories. Oh and the last chapter will be the ONLY time blood will be in the fan fiction. Well time for me to get started!_ _Recap just incase if you decided to skip to this chapter Flow, Riuton, and Latias are on a floating island that is being destroyed by the world being consumed by darkness and were attacked by a Darkside heartless and Flow gained a keyblade called Lost Memory so enough talk LETS GET TO THE ACTION SHALL WE!)_

**Chapter: 2: Scattered but not shattered**

(Its a Floating island with pieces of Riuton's house and pieces of the ground in the air. There is a giant ball of darkness above the island.)

Darkside

Giant Shadow

_Destiny's Force 1.5 version plays..._

Flow:Huh!? What?! *She look in awe of the key like sword that has appeared in her paws but couldn't admire it for longer because the Darkside was about to attack again*

*The Darkside slamed its fist at the ground but all 3 of them dodged the fist yet a dark aura surrounded the fist and the ant like creatures appeared again*

Riuton:I hope you know how to use that thing Flow!

Flow:*looked at the key sword again and said* ... Its called a Keyblade and I have no choice but to use it! ... Aim for the Face! The face is its weak spot!

Latias:Got it! *Begins to charge a Mist Ball*

Riuton:... Right! *Charges up a Aura Sphere*

Latias:Huh? Riolu's are not supposed to be able to use Aura Sphere!

Riuton:... Well looks like im special then!

Flow:Enough talk! Lets go!

Both Riuton and Latias: Right!

*Riuton immediately launched his Aura Sphere that he was charging at the Darkside and Latias followed by launching her Mist Ball at it. The Darkside Knelt down and then opened its chest, suddenly it seemed to charge energy coming from its chest and seemingly launched the energy.*

Flow:! Everyone Move to its side!

*Latias and Riuton followed her orders and ran beside the Darkside and the energy balls that it was launching both missed them and couldn't reach them. The Darkside then got up and tried to crush them by stepping on them but they dodged every time it tried to step on them*

Riuton: Thats enough! *Launches an Aura Sphere at the Darksides face*

*The Darkside shoved its fist into the ground and brought out a ball of energy that looked like lava and fire and launched it.*

Latias:Uhh Riuton I think you may have ticked it off.

Riuton:_**YOU THINK!?**_

Flow:*She knew that at this rate if she didn't do something fast it would be all over then she ran in front of it and said* COME ON THEN ATTACK ME!

Riuton:What are you doing Flow!?

*The Darkside slammed its arm at Flow and she dodged it. Flow began to run up the Darksides arm and when she got to the head she continually sliced at the Darksides face.*

_Destiny's Force Stops playing..._

*The dark ball above all of them began to suck the Darkside in.*

Flow:*Jumps off it* Hold on to something!

*Riuton grabbed onto a piece of his house stuck in the ground and held on for dear life. Latias sheltered behind a rock and stoped hovering. Flow held onto a board that was stuck in the ground. The air current began to suck harder. Riutons grip began to slip.*

Riuton:No. *He began to slip more.* No! *He lost his grip and began to fly twords the dark aura above.* _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Flow:_**RIUTON!**_

*Latias began to fly but she tried to fly back to the ground but the air current was too strong*

Latias:_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

Flow:_**LATIAS!**_

*The board that Flow was holding on to snapped in half.*

Flow:... Me ... _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

(Its a castle throne room with a golden throne and a loooooong red carpet leading twords it and a certain Disney duck is walking twords it.)

Donald:Good morning Your Majesty! It's nice to see you this mo- *notices that the king is gone* WHAT!

*Pluto comes out from behind the Thrown and was holding a letter in his looked at the letter with a strange look until he noticed the Kings Seal on the letter. Donald took the letter from Pluto's mouth and opened the letter.*

Donald:(Ugh... Pluto's slobber is all over the letter... lets see if I can still read it though...) ... ! _**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **_*He ran for the one person he can truly trust. He spotted Goofy on the ground sleeping.* WAKE UP GOOFY WAKE UP THIS IS SERIOUS!

*Goofy snored away like he never heard a thing. This got Donald so mad that he casted thunder on goofy.* WAAAAAAH! *A small thunder bolt hit Goofy square in the chest which immediately woke him up.*

Goofy:YOW! ... *Looks at Donald* Oh hey there Donald good morning!

Donald:We've got a problem Goofy. *Looks around to make sure no ones there to listen to their conversation* But don't tell anyone.

Goofy:*Spots Queen Daisy and Minnie behind Donald* Queen Minnie?

Donald:Not even the Queen!

Goofy:Daisy?

Donald:_**NO!**_ ITS TOP SECRET!

Goofy:Uhh. Good morning ladies!

Donald:What!? *Turns around to see Queen Minnie have a confused look and Daisy put her hands on her hips. Donald laughs nervously. They all head to the castle library and Donald explains to the Queens and Goofy what has happened.*

Minnie:*Reads the letter* Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster cant be too far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to check into it. Theres a couple of people with a "key", The key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. got it? We need that key or were doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon and N. They will point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apoligise to Minnie for me? Thanks Pal. - Mickey.

Daisy:Oh dear. What does this mean?

Minnie:It means: We'll just have to trust the king.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I hope he's alright.

Donald:Your Highness. Dont worry. We'll find the king and these "keys".

Minnie:Thank you both of you.

Donald:Daisy can you take care of the-

Daisy:Of course. You be careful, now, both of you.

Minnie:Oh and to chronicle your travels,*Points at the desk* He will accompany you.

Donald:*Looks at the desk when he sees a jumping bug*

?:OVER HERE! Crickets the name! Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

Minnie:We hope for your safe return. Please help the king.

*Donald puts his hand at his chest and looks at Minnie, Daisy and Goofy. ... Wait GOOFY!*

Donald:*Grabs Goofy at his arm* YOUR COMING TOO!

(It's a spiral staircase with lights lighting up the place)

Goofy:Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?

Jiminy:It was terrible! We we're scattered. And as far as I can see, im the only one who made it to this castle.

Donald:Goofy?

Goofy:Oh, right... I gotcha. While in other worlds we can't let on where were from. We got to protect the world border.

Donald:"ORDER!"

Goofy:Right. World Order. Guess we will need new duds when we get there huh?

*They enter a mechanical room with gloves moving around and about. Chip and Dale are up in a perch above moving the controls around.(_Dale is my favorite out of the two brothers_.) Donald heads twords a speaker phone*

Donald: Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime your ready!

*Dale pulls a lever, making the hands grab Donald and Goofy upside down and carry them to the Gummi Ship. Pluto leaps for the ship, making it.

Donald looks at Daisy and gives her a thumbs up and winks then looks at the entryway and points at it*

Donald: BLAST OFF! *Donald didn't get his epic launch. Instead an arrow pointed downwards making the Gummi Ship drop.

Donald:_**WAAAAAAAAAAAUG!**_

Goofy:_**YAHOHOHOHOHOOIE!**_

*The ship popped out of well and began to fly into space.*

(Its night-time at a town. In an alley way behind a couple of crates Flow lays there unconscious. and a couple of feet away behind a couple of barrels lays a kid with spiky brown hair wearing red pants, white shirt, and a black hoodie. The shoes that the kid wore was massive yellow shoes too.)

?:COME ON PLUTO!

Flow:? *Suddenly she felt something lick her cheek.* ... Huh? *Opens her eyes to find a yellow dog looking at her* Who?

*The dog ran twords the kid and Flow followed.*

Flow:Omigosh! HEY YOU AWAKE KID?

*The kid was fast asleep. The dog licked the kids face.*

?:Huh? *Looks at the dog half asleep.* Mhh what a dream.

Flow:HEY KID!

?:HUH! THIS ISNT A DREAM!

Flow:You alright kid?

*The boy looked at Flow with awe*

?:Who and what are you?

Flow:*Looks at the kid with a confused look* You've never heard of a Pokémon? Wow that a first.

?:Whats a Pokémon?

Flow:*Looks at the kid with a shocked expression.* You can understand me?

?:Of course I can understand you. Why did you think I couldn't understand a fellow human like me?

Flow:HUMAN!? *Looks at her paw... but what she saw was a hand* ... What is going on? *she had long orange hair. An orange jacket with a yellow collar and blue streaks on her sleeves. She had black gloves on and her pants were blue.

?:You okay? You seemed confused.

Flow: ... Sort of ...

?:The names Sora by the way.

Flow:... Flow.

Sora:Nice too meet you Flow. Hey do you know where we are?

Flow:I'm as lost as you Sora.

Sora:... Then let's do some exploring then!

Flow:Alright then.

*Sora gets up and they walk around the corner unaware of a man with long green hair with a black hat was watching them in the shadows.*

?:... I better tell Leon about this.

Sora:Woah! I'm in a total different world!

Flow:Either this is a different city that I don't know of or your right.

*A flamboyant woman walks up to them.*

?:Hey need some help? *Puts her hand on Sora's face*

*Suddenly something from behind grabbed her heart*

Sora:Wah!

Flow:Is that!?

*The figure then shattered the womans heart and then her body disappeared*

Sora:Shes disappearing

Flow:I can see that Sora!

*In a blink of an eye they were surrounded by more of the creatures*

Sora:RUN!

Flow:*Grabs Sora and runs into the accessory shop.*

?:Hey! Who are you two kids? You don't look like customers so scram!

*Scratching is heard on the door.*

?:Them again? I'll take care of them!

Flow and Sora:_**NODONTDOITYOUWILLLOSEYOURHEARTMISTER! NO DONT! **_*Both gets shoved out of the way.*

?:*Grabs something like the pictobox from majoras mask and opens the door. Suddenly a stream of fire is launched at the beings.*_** YOUR BAD FOR BUISNESS CREEPS!**_

Both Flow and Sora:Woah!

?:That should do it.

Flow:Excuse me sir but who are you?

?:Names Cid. Welcome to Traverse Town.

**TRAVERSE TOWN**

Flow:Flow's the name!

Sora:Well im Sora.

Cid:So kid where are ya from?

Sora:Dont call me kid gramps and im from Destiny Islands

Cid:Destiny Islands? Never heard of it. And little lass where are you from?

Flow:... I actually never knew what the name of my world was.

Cid:Thats too bad then. Either way you two are not in your worlds anymore.

Sora:...

Flow:It's okay Sora. Maybe our friends are here like us!

Cid:Your friend here has a point. Go and look around the town for your friends.

Sora:Guys... thanks.

*Sora and Flow leave the accessory shop.*

Flow: Lets head north.

Sora: Lead the way Flow.

(In Traverse Town's Second District.)

*Flow open the door to the Second District.*

Flow:...

*A guy is running from a creature with armor. The creature leaps at the person's back and steals his heart. The creature disappears and the ant like creatures appear and surrounds them.*

Sora:It's the creatures from the island!

Flow:They appeared in my world too Sora!

*Sora and Flow summons their Keyblades. They begin to slice at them.*

Flow:Ugh! *Finds the hotel door.* Quick inside!

*Sora and Flow run into the hotel.*

Sora:That was close.

Flow:Down the hallway!

*They go down the hallway but don't notice a ninja-like girl is watching them from a peephole.*

?:Hey Squall! I think I found our Keyblade weilders!

*A man with brown hair and a gunblade stands up off his chair.*

?:Leon, not Squall Yuffie.

Yuffie:Whatever but I think I found them.

*A man with a grey hat and green hair walks in through a different door with a woman with red hair with black at the tips and blue eyes walks in.*

Yuffie:N! Zoroark! Did you find out where there going?

Zoroark:We asked Cid and he says that they are looking for their friends.

N:But he didn't say specificly where their going.

Leon:... N. Zoroark.

N:Yes?

Leon:Strap on your swords. Were heading to the First District.

(Inside Traverse Town's Gizmo Shop.)

Sora:Geez! These creatures just wont stop appearing!

Flow:Just keep on running!

*They run through a pair of doors and two dalmatian are startled at the site.*

Flow:Whoops! Sorry!

*One of them spoke to Flow*

?:Its alright. It's just that our sons an daughters are gone.

Flow:How many?

*The other dalmatian spoke.*

?:99 puppies.

Flow:_**99 PUPPIES!**_

Sora:Uhh Flow?

Flow:Huh?

Sora:You can understand them?

Flow:Yeah. Cant you?

Sora: No.

Flow: Never mind we have to find the puppies.

Sora:Lets head back to First District then.

(Back in Traverse Towns First District.)

Flow: *Looks around the First District.* Hey! Where did everyone go?

Sora:Lets ask Cid.

*They both head over to the accessory shop but is stopped by a man with a grey hat and green hair, a woman with red hair with black at the tips and blue eyes, and a man with brown hair with a gun-like sword.*

Leon: They will come at you from nowhere for as long as you wield the Keyblade.

N:But why? Why would the Keyblade choose a kid and a Pokémon?

Sora:What are you talking about!

Zoroark:Never mind. Let us see those keys.

Flow:WHAT!? There is NO way you are going to get our Keyblades!

Leon:... Alright. Have it your way. *Swings his gunblade.*

N and Zoroark:*Pulls out their swords out of their sheaths.*

Sora and Flow:*Summons Keyblades.*

_Night of fate plays_

N

Former Plasma King

Zoroark

Dark Defender

Squall Leonhart

The man with a Lion's Heart

*They all launch fire spells at Sora and Flow but Flow begins to glow and a voice echos in her mind.*

... Think of a barrier between you and your enemies ...

Flow:...! REFLECT!

*Suddenly the light forms into a Reflect spell that sends the fire spells back at N, Zoroark, and Leon. They are sent flying backwards.*

Flow:*Is exhausted because of the immense power to use the spell. Flow collapses in exhaustion.*

Sora:Flow!

*Zoroark then kicks Sora knocking him out.*

N:That strength.

Zoroark:That girl reflected our spells... but how?

Leon:A Reflect spell... That takes a lot of power to pull off.

*Yuffie jumps off the accessory shop.*

Yuffie:Aww your losing your edge Leon.

Leon:Yuffie... You were right ... they are Keyblade weilders.

(_WOW this chapter took too long. Sorry for the wait and well im ready to accept world submissions now! Remember: Video Game worlds. Thanks for reading! Please Rate and Reveiw!)_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things I own is my OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this=**_Yelling very loudly

(_Sorry for taking so long trust me i will probably wont be away for a long time for a while. If your wondering, some of my OCs will return in this chapter and Eli will finally be appearing here. I like to thank the people who have currently read the chapters and I really appreciate it. I want to ask: Do you want viewer voting for each world or do you not care? Keep on reading and LET US BEGIN!)_

**Chapter: 3: The end of running away**

(In Traverse Towns Green Room)

Flow:...

*A haze of red and white is looking at her.*

?:You okay?

Flow:Well my head hurts and i can barely think.

?:Poor thing.

Flow:Latias, its alright.

?:Latias? I'm Aireth.

Flow:*Vision returns and sees a woman in a hot pink dress and a pink bow is tied on the back of her head.* Oh! Sorry.

Aireth:Thats okay.

Flow:*Looks behind Aireth and sees.*_Uhh_ who are they?

?:Names Donald. a duck and a dog.* *The duck spoke

*The dog spoke.*

?:I'm Goofy.

Flow:I'm Flow.

Aireth:The Heartless were after the Keyblade, but its your heart they're really after because you wield the Keyblade. They were also seeking after the Keyblade weilders too.

Flow:B-but I never asked for any of this!

Aireth:I'm sorry but the Keyblade chooses its master

Flow:... so are you saying it chose me? A Floatzel of all things?

Aireth:Oh your a pokemon like Zoroark?

*Zoroark enters the room when her name was said.*

Zoroark:You called Aireth?

Aireth:Yeah. Do you know what a Floatzel looks like Zoroark?

Zoroark:*Pulls out a book and flips to a page and shows Aireth the page.*

Aireth:So thats what her Pokemon form is.

Flow:Let me guess. You only know a Pokemon name but not what it looks like?

Aireth:Well you've hit the nail on the head.

Donald:Wait whats a Pokémon.

Flow:A pokemon is an animal-like creature with phonominal power. They can be trained to gain strength and wisdom.

Goofy:Gawrsh, but how come you don't look like an animal?

Aireth:I can awnser that. In some worlds a persons physical form can't be accepted there, so they have to take on a new form and apparently Pokemon can't take on their true forms here.

Flow:Makes sence why im human instead of a Pokemon then. So wait you're a Zoroark then?

Zoroark:Yes but like you my form isnt accepted.

*Voices are heard from the room next door.*

?:YUFFIE GO!

* A woman runs in and crushes Donald with the door he was standing by.*

Aireth:Yuffie!

*Flow spots Sora running to a window.*

Flow:SORA! *Runs to catch up with him.*

Aireth:Flow! Wait! Donald. Goofy. Sora and Flow are the two that you are looking for.

Goofy:*Prys Donald off the wall.* Come on Donald! They could need our help!

Aireth:At least take them with you.

Donald:Who?

Aireth:...*Points at a person who is sleeping.*

Donald:No time for introductions!

Aireth:*Wakes up the person beside him* Come on Riuton we've got to go!

Riuton:*Yawns* Oh alright. *Gets up.*

Donald:Lets go now before its too late!

*Flow was rushing to catch up to Sora who was racing to Third District.*

Flow:SORA WAIT UP!

*Sora did not here his name being called. Sora burst through the Third District door and Flow followed shortly behind. Meanwhile Goofy, Donald, and Riuton were on a balcony above where Flow and Sora are. Heatless Solders are in front of them.*

Goofy:Gwarsh, are these the Heartless guys?

Donald:Lets get 'em!

*An explosion catches Sora's and Flows attention and they both look up only to see four people about to crush them.*

Flow and Sora: Woah WAAH! *They both get crushed.*

All:Ugh.

*Then Donald, Goofy, and Riuton spot Sora's Kingdom Key Keyblade and Flow's Lost Memory Keyblade.

Donald and Goofy:The Keys!

Riuton:That sword... Flow?

*The ground began to shake and walls began to raise trapping them. Heartless Solders appeared on the walls and in front of them. They all got up and readied their weapons. They began to attack the Solders and one by one, hearts were flying in the sky. Then eventually all the Solders were gone but as soon as they thought they were done; armor fell from the sky and formed into a suit of armor.*

_Shrouding dark cloud 1.5 plays..._

Guard Armor

Protected Darkness

*The Guard Armor wings both of its arms at them knocking them all down.*

Flow:Riuton! Attack the limbs!

Riuton: Got it! *he began to fire Aura Spheres at the arms and legs.*

Donald:Hey Leave some for me! *He began to fire Fire spells at the Guard Armor.*

Goofy:*Joined in by bashing the body.*

Flow:*Sliced continuously at the head being her main target.*

Riuton:Come on! *Uses a Multi-Force Palm on the head, knocking the body on the ground rendering it weak.*

Flow:Go for the head!

*They all began to attack the head and eventually the body got up but began to shake. Then the head fell and a giant heart appeared from body and flew away into the sky and the body and head faded away. Then a gem fell on top of Flow head.*

_Shrouding Cloud of darkness stops playing... _

_(... What I had no motivation here! Okay maybe later I can fix it up.)_

Flow:*Catches the gem before it hits the ground and rubs her head.* Ow ... Whew that was tiring.

*Riuton tackles Flow relieved of seeing his friend still okay.*

Riuton:Glad your safe Flow

Flow:Same here Riuton.

Goofy:You _Uhh _know each other Riuton?

Riuton:Yeah. We were from the same world.

Sora:Wow. So wait you guys were looking for me?

Both Donald and Goofy:Uhuh!

*Yuffie, Aireth, Zoroark, Leon , and N come from behind.*

N:They too have been looking for they Keyblade weilders.

Goofy:Hey why dont you come with us aboard our vessel. We can go to other worlds!

Sora:*Looks down in sadness.* I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi...

Flow:*Looks down in sadness too.* ... Right ... Latias...

Donald:Of course you can!

*Both Flow and Sora look up as soon as Donald says the awnser.*

Goofy whispers to Donald:Are you sure?

Donald whispers back:Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king.

Leon:Sora. Flow. Go with them, especially if you want to find your friends.

Flow:Yeah I guess.

Sora:Whatever.

Donald:But you can't be coming along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?

Goofy:Yeah! You got to be funny looking, like us!

Donald:*Shoves goofy away.* This boat runs on happy faces!

Sora:... Happy?

Flow:Okay I can deal with that! *Has a smug grin on her face.* Sora?

Sora:... *Looks up and gives a funny smiling look on his face.*

All:*Laughs.*

Sora:Alright I'll go with you guys!

Donald:*Sticks out his hand.* Donald duck!

Goofy:*Sticks out his hand.* Names Goofy.

Riuton:*Sticks out his hand.* Riuton.

Sora:*Sticks out his hand.* I'm Sora.

Flow:*Sticks out her hand.* My names Flow!

Goofy:All for one, and one for all!

*They all put their hands together.

*Just then a blue robed old man came up to them.*

?:Oh i see you have found a summon gem I see.

Flow:*Looks at the gem then looks back.* You mean this thing that fell on my head?

?:Why yes.

Zoroark:Guys meet Merlin the Wizard.

Merlin: *Examines the gem.* Oh my the poor thing. She lost her body but not her heart and world. *Merlin adds magic in the gem He then hands the gem to Flow.* Here you go. Now take good care of her.

Flow:*Looks at the gem confused.*

Merlin:In due time my friend. In due time. Now excuse me I have to go. *He leaves to who knows where.*

(Back at Traverse towns Accessory shop)

*Flow enters the shop.*

Cid:Welcome how ca- oh Flow what brings you here?

Flow:Donald says there's so many worlds that we have to split up for now.

Cid: I can lend you a ship but you need a engineers to take care of the ship though.

Flow:How am I supposed to find one!

Cid:Same as the ship i can lend you a engineers too. Let me get them.

Flow:*Waits for five minutes when Cid comes back in with two people.*

Cid:Flow meet your engineers Lataria... *points at the first one being a girl with green hair.*... and Eli.*Points to the other being a boy with fox-like ears on his head and orange hair.*

Eli:_Uhh_ nice too meet you?

Lataria:It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Flow.

Flow:Cid did you pick two random people off of the street randomly?

Cid:(How did she of all people know!) _Uhh_ No.

Flow:Okay? So where do I go for my ship?

Cid:_Uhh_ I will take you to it! (Swear that this girl is asking too much of me! Guess I should give up one of my ships then.)

*They walk over to Cid's Gummi shipyard and they stop at one that looks like Donald's Gummi ship except its purple on the outside with green and yellow streaks.*

Cid:This is the best ship I can offer you.

Flow:... Alright we'll take it!

Cid:Alright then see ya!

Flow:*Enters the ship.* Wow!

Riuton:He wasnt kidding about his best ship!

Eli:...

Lataria:So were going to different worlds?

Flow:Yep! Strap your selves in!

*They all do as Flow commanded. Flow then started the ship and it began to hover.*

Eli:_Uhh_ do you know how to drive?

Flow:Nope. _**BLAST OFF!**_

*The ship began flying at high speeds into space.*

_(Again sorry if i took so long now let the voting truly begin? Or do you not care which worlds Flow and her crew goes to? Either way the first world that they are going to is my choice. Thanks for reading and Please rate and reveiw!)_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things I own is my OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this = **_Yelling very loudly

(_*Listens to Kingdom hearts Missing You.* Heh should I spoil what world I've chosen for this ordeal... Wait the title of the chapter says it ... crap! Well the game world that I picked is going to be difficult and I decided to go half way through the story to make it easier on me BUT I am going to complete the rest of this world so don't worry. OH and Myuka is inside the summon gem. LET'S GO!)_

**Chapter: 4 : Twilights view**

(In Space_ (__**DONT YOU PORTAL FANS GET ANY IDEAS**__!)_

Flow:*Flying the Gummi Ship pretty decently, suddenly all of their forms change into their original forms.* Oh!

*Riuton is back to being a Riolu, Eli returns to his half state, Lataria is back to being a Treecko, and Flow is a Floatzel again.

All:Woah!

Eli:Amazing and I'm also surprised you havent crashed the ship yet!

Flow:Well Thanks!

Lataria:Please forgive him he can be a little hard-headed.

Flow:Coming up on the first world.

Riuton:Can you land any faster?

Flow:Riuton, be patient.

Riuton:*Grabs controls, Making the ship go out of control.*

All:_**WAAAAAAAAAH!**_

(At a desert far off.)

Flow:*Falls from the sky.* _(ITS LIKE DEEP JUNGLE! Sorry :p) __**AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH! **_*Hits the ground with a loud thud.* Ow... *Looks up at the surroundings.* ? Where... am I... *Gets up and sees ruins in the distance. She also notices she's in her human form at the current moment.*

*Someone from behind taps her shoulder. Flow jumped forward in surprise and summons her Lost Memory Keyblade. She then turns around to see a man dressed in a green tunic with a weird green hat.*

Flow:Who are you?

?:How about you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine?

Flow:... Flow, and you are?

?:My name is Link *He then looks at Flows Keyblade.* Thats a interesting sword your carrying.

Flow:*Looks at Link then as if a whisper she remembers Donald saying: Do not tell anyone that your from another world. That would be breaking the World Order.* Its a Keyblade.

Link:Never heard of it.

*Something then softly groaned and Link cringed at it.*

Flow:Uhh Link? You alright?

Link:Yeah its fine!

Flow:Okay then? So where are you headed?

Link:*Pointed at the ruins behind Flow.* There.

Flow:Can I come?

Link:*Looked at Flow with confusion.* Are you sure? This could be dangerous.

Flow:_Are you saying because I'm a girl I can't defend myself_?!

Link:N-no not at all!

Flow:*Points a finger at Link's face.*_ Look my blade for one can unlock anything and secondly do you even know what I have been through_?!

Link:Uhh No?

Flow:_My homeland was destroyed, my friends are missing, and strange creatures are after my heart.__**THATS WHAT**_!

*Just as soon as she said that heartless Shadows appeared.*

Flow:_**SPEAKING OF WHICH! **_*She went after the Shadows.*

Link:Wait _**FLOW THEY COULD BE**_-

*Flow destroyed each heartless with her Keyblade. The sight astonished Link of how skilled Flow was.*

Link:... Dangerous... I stand corrected, lead the way Flow!

Flow:*Nods and goes ahead while Link stays behind.*

Link:Think she can be of any use?

*Links shadow forms into a strange imp being.*

?:... Yes. she could be of very good use

**The Land of Hyrule**

(They are in the ruins that are called the Arbiter's Grounds)

Flow:*Pushes the entrance door open. Looks around in awe.* Amazing!

Link:Dont get too excited these places can be dangerous.

Flow:... Alright.

*A giant wheel like object was about to hit them when Flow used reflect, cancelling the damage.*

Flow:Who?!

_The Tumbling Birth by sleep starts playing..._

*A Stream of energy shot at link pulling him in but Flow cut it short then seeing her opponent. The creature was red had a spindle for an arm, a wheel on its side and had three needle like legs. It had a Heartless insignia on the side of it.*

Wheelmaster

Possessed Spindle

*The Wheelmaster begins to run off.*

Flow:Hey! Get back here! *Chases shortly after it.*

Link:*Sighs.* Well looks like we cant have a time out can we?

*His shadow spoke.*

?:Nope sorry. Shouldnt you help Flow Link?

Link:Oh! Right! *Runs after Flow.*

Flow:Get back here!

*The Wheelmaster jumps to the top of a rounded shaft and run off. Flow then spots a handle big enough for two people to push. Link runs in from behind.*

Flow:Good you made it. *Points at the handle.* We've got to push that to progress after that thing.

Link:On it.

*Both begin to push the handle which was surprisingly light due to the fact that both of them were pushing with all of their strength. The floor under them began to rise and rise when suddenly it locked in place. They have reached the top when they found a locked door.*

Link:Looks like we need a key.

Flow:No need. *Summons her Keyblade and points it at the lock. An orb of light began to surround the tip of the Keyblade then a beam was fired from it into the lock. The lock fell off and the door opened.*

Flow: Shall we? *Runs inside to find a large circular room with the Wheelmaster standing in the middle of it.*

Link:*Runs in and unsheathed the Master Sword.*

Flow:*Gets into a battle stance.*

*The Wheelmaster launched its wheel at Flow making her go flying twords the wall.*

Link:Flow! *Charges at the Wheelmaster only doing a couple hits.*

*The Wheelmaster then hits Link in the chest knocking him back.*

Flow:*Sneaks behind the Wheelmaster then attacks it doing massive damage before being knocked back into Link.*

Link:Oof! Flow gets up!

Flow:*Recovering from the last attack.*

Link:*Moves Flow aside.* Transform me.

*His shadow spoke.*

?:What! But Flow's going to see you!

Link:NOW!

?:*Sighs.* Alright.

*A red crystal was then forced into Link's forehead and then he collapsed onto all fours. His body began to grow black with darkness and his body itself changed. A wolf was what remained of where Link stood. The same imp creature that Link was talking to before hopped onto Link's back like if he was a horse.*

?:Come On Link lets get him with.

*Link then nodded. He looked up at the towering monster and suddenly a stream of water rammed into it. Flow then jumped out of the stream and landed next to him.*

Flow:Explian later okay, But now is not the time.

Link:*Looked at Flow with astonishment of what she said. She wasnt scared and nor was she going to attack Link.*

Flow:Aqua Jet! *She was surrounded by water and was launched into the air, then she slammed herself into the Wheelmaster knocking it into the wall.*

Flow:Link lets finish this!

Link:*Nodded*

*They both charged at the Wheelmaster and attacked it with full Wheelmaster then faded leaving a heart floating away and a chest in the middle of the room. Link then transformed back into a human.*

Flow:Thats unique power you've got there Link.

Link:*Looks away in shame.* Trust me if all of this never have happened, I wouldn't have this power.

Flow:Aww Cheer up Link! You cant linger on something like that.

?:Your sweet thanks.

Flow:Flow.

?:Midna

FLow:Nice to meet you.

Link:Hey whats the big change for?

Midna:Oh thanks!

Flow:*Laughs.* Well shall we finish exploring these ruins first?

Both Link and Midna agreed and Midna sank back into Link's shadow.

(_Finally its up. Took me a while to get this up. Anywho thanks for reading!)_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things I own is my OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this = **_Yelling very loudly

(_Wow alot feed back! Looks like im going to speed through it then. Oh I nearly forgot I may get a better camera to record stuff_!)

**Chapter: 5: Put on ice**

Flow:*Opens the chest and pulls out a top-like thing.*

Link:H-hey thats my thing!

Midna:Oh brother.

Flow:*Begins to grow dizzy.* _Urk _a Dimentional Scream now?! _Ack_! *Suddenly a light appeared to streak in her sight and the streak grew blindingly fast*

(What she around her was a icy place. It was a slope and Riuton layed collasped on the ground.)

Riuton:*Passed out cold. (_No pun intended_.)

*Two figures were looking at the passed out person and they were hard to make out. The only thing you can make out their height differences. The smaller one spoke.*

?:Yeto should we take human to home?

*The larger one spoke named Yeto spoke, awnsering the small one.*

Yeto:Yes Yeta. We take small human to home.

(The Dimentional scream ended and Flow woke up facefirst on the ground.)

Flow:_Ugh_

Link:You okay?

Flow:Yeah Its something that usually happenens to me.

Midna:Passing out? I wouldn't want to be around you then.

Flow:No not passing out. *Gets up.* Rarely when I touch something I get visions.

Midna:Oh?

Flow:Long story short I saw two "things" taking one of my friends to their home.

Link:Then we better hurry through this place if we ever want to reach your friend in time.

Flow:*Hands Link the top-like thing.*

Link:Thanks.

*Link and Flow went through a series of trials and puzzles and finally reached a large door.*

Link:... Flow?

Flow:On it *Summons her Keyblade and unlocks the door. Flow runs into the room and finds a skeliton of a monster on the ground.*

Link:*Runs in.*

Midna:Well... that was easy. Too easy.

*Suddenly a being appeared on top of the skelleton.*

Midna:Zant!

Flow:Zant?

Zant:So you still live ... how astonishing. No wonder some call you "_hero_" and I see you brought a "Key" weilder.

Flow:_**HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THE KEYBLADE**_!

Zant:Would you like to know but truly this is such a bittersweet riunion. Truly! _**But this will be the last time you will see me ALIVE! **_*He forged a sword and stabbed the skull of the skelliton and the skull glowed. He then turned away and dissapeared.*

Flow:What did he just?

*The eyes of the skull began to glow and the hands started to move, pushing it self up and it roared with rage at Flow and Link.*

_Stallord boss theme phase one plays ..._

Stallord

Twilt Fossil

Link:Great! How do we attack something like this!

Flow:*Looks around and spots a spinner track.* Link use the spinner to attack the spine! I'll destract it!

Link:Got it! *Pulled out the spinner and got on it. He rode on the tracks.*

Flow:_**HEY UGLY WANT SOME**_!

*Stallord began to breath dark fire and Flow quickly dodged out of the way. Link found a perfect shot and shattered the spine making Stallord collapse to the ground.*

_Music stops..._

*The sand sinks and reveals a spinner hole. Link and Flow then spun on top of it raising the platform below them. Once they reach the top the skull of Stallord begins to float. Stallord then shoved Link off the platform.*

Flow:Woah! Link!

Link:*Hits the ground.* Ow... I'm fine! just try to take care of Stallord!

Flow:Got it!

_Stallord boss theme second phase plays ..._

*Does multiple slashes against the sword on its forehead in attempt to break it then it charged at Flow almost kcnocking her down. Suddenly Link on the spinner rammed into it knocking it down making it free for him and Flow to shatter the sword on it head eventually Stallord got back up and shoved both of them off sucsesfully off.*

Flow:Gah!

*Both it the ground hard.*

Flow:Ow... *Struggles to get up. Then a bottle full of red goo was tossed to her.*

Link:*Is drinking the entire bottle of goo.* Drink it it will heal you!

Flow:*Looka at the goo and then drinks it. The taste was close to cherry flavor in which is her favorite berry: Cheri berries. She drank the entire thing, feeling rejuvinated after taking the red goo.*

Link:*Helps Flow to her feet.* We need to do this in one shot now or all of this is for naught. *Pulls out the spinner and sets his feet on it.* Get on.

Flow:...Right.

*She gets on and the spinner starts moving on the track. They get halfway up the pillar when Stallord decided to breath fire on them. Luckily they were able to jump tracks, dodging the fire until they rammed into its face, knocking all of them down. Both Link and Flow got uyp and decided to attack the sword on its head then Flow did a series of combos and jumped in the air. A light was gathering on the tip of her Keyblade.*

Flow:_**RAGNAROCK!**_ *She released the energy that was gathering on her Keyblade and beams were shot from it and all hit the sword finally shattering it.*

_Music stops..._

*A heart shaped jewel appeared where the shatered pieces of the sword was.*

Link:A heart container! *Runs overand picks it up.* (_**YOU GOT A HEART CONTAINER ITS BIGGER THAN LINKS FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE**__! Sorry finished watching NintendoCaprisuns Let's play of Twilight Princess.)_

Flow:What was that about?

Link:Sorry. When I find a heart container my strength increases by alot.

Flow:Oh... Should we head back up?

Link:...Yeah *Sets the spinner to the wall again and both of them step on. They ride up the pillar and they finally reach the top where they find a door open.*

Flow:*Runs though the door without Link. She finds herself outside and its daytime. She stretches and runs to the top of the ruins to find a strange wall that appears to have chains on it.*

Flow:? Wonder why thats chained up. *Looks around for a lock but with no luck dosn't find a lock on it.*

?:Looking for something?

Flow:! *Turns around to find six light beings that appear to be made of light looking at her.* Who are you guys?

*One of them spoke.*

?:O, weilder of the Keyblade hear us out. There is a great evil cast upon this land. By now you know that they are called Heartless.

Flow:Why are Heartless here?

*Another one spoke.*

?:They search for the heart for this land but there is another great evil casting its shadow upon Hyrule.

*Just then another spoke.*

?:His name is Ganondorf. He seeks for the heart of this world and plans on casting it to darkness-

Flow:-And you plan on me to both stop the Heartless and this Ganondorf person.

*Another spoke.*

?:Indeed but to stop the heartless you have to find the heart of this world and seal it away with the Keyblade.

Flow:And the heart of this world is where?

*Another one spoke.*

?:Locked away within the realm of twilight. *Points to the chained wall.*

Flow:Great and I can't exactly get to it.

*The last one spoke.*

?:In order to get to the twilight realm you need to find the scattered parts of the Mirror of Twilight, only then you may enter. Head to the north there you will find a moutain of ice, there you will find the first mirror shard.

Flow:...Alright then ... *Runs off the edge and lands unhurt.* ... Ice... ! _**RIUTON**_! *Runs faster.*

(Meanwhile In a forested area.)

Lataria:*Walking out of the Temple of Time holding a mirror shard.*

Eli:Whew that takes care of that mirror shard so where to?

Lataria:Dont know. Should we head back to those sages again?

Eli:... Sure, Flow and Riuton might be there!

Lataria:Alright then lets go!

*They set off to the Gerudo Desert.*

(Back at Flow's perspective at Zora's Domain.)

Flow:... *Looks at the waterfall in amasement.* ... *Finds a icy alcove and goes to it. She can feel the cold air blow through it.* Through here? ... only one way to find out. *Goes through the cave and appears on the otherside to find a creature looking at her.* ! *Summons Lost Memory.* Who are you?

?:Easy I'm not what you think I am. *She put her hands to her head and pulled it off only for it to be a mask.*

Flow:Oh! Heh sorry I'm looking for someone that sort of looked like you.

?:Oh You too?

Flow:Yeah! I think one may have my friend with them.

?:Up the mountain there is a abandoned mansion but no one has been living there for years but there has been sightings of abomitable snowmen there.

Flow:...Abomitable what?

?:Just go there and see for yourself. I need to report back. See ya!

Flow:See ya. *She stared at the towering mountain knowing that her friend is somewhere there. She ran twords the mountain while being attacked by White Wolfos and avoiding being frozen to death. Eventually she reached the Summit.*

Flow:*Barely breathing due to how high she was.* (_Me:... *Facepalms.* Ugh NOT ON DRUGS PEOPLE!)_ I-is this t-the summit?

*Suddenly stone pillars with red streaks fell from the sky and set up a barrier around her. Just as things wasn't anymore weirder black creatures with strange masks fell from what looked like to be a red portal. She summoned her Keyblade and used Ragnarock to take them all out. The pillars faded and the beings burst into particles and then the particles flew back to the portal. She was losing consiousness from the lack of oxygen, the cold, and the constant fighting the way up here. As the sun rose she then collapsed onto the ground. The only thing she saw before her vision faded to black was a creature looking at her yet the sun prevented from seeing what the creature looked like.*

(Meanwhile at some sort of castle in a different world.)

Latias:...Ugh oh my head. *She is still a Pokemon. She looks at her surroundings.* Where am I?

*She is unaware of the darkness overlooking her off in the distance looking at her and a young boy.*

(Back at Flow's perspective she awakens within someroom with a fireplace along side a person.)

_Dearly Beloved Kingdom heart 2 version plays..._

Flow:.. _Ugh._*Gets up but barely has the strength to do it.*

?:Don't get up human. Human need rest

Flow:? *She turns around to find a "Snow woman" laying on a chair." _Uhh._ *Tries to move twords her but collapses.* Heh guess your right ... _ouch_.

?:Yeto making soup and bringing soup here.

Flow:D-did you just say Yeto?

?:Yes.

Flow:T-then are you Yeta?

Yeta:Yes.

Flow:Perhaps did you find a human boy on the ground?

Yeta:Human boy lay right beside you.

Flow:! Riuton.

Yeta:Boy name Riuton?

Flow:Yes and my name is Flow.

Yeta:Nice to meet Flow and Riuton.

Flow:*Realising her speech pattern is strange she nervously laughs.* Well its nice to meet you too. *Gets up and tries to wake up Riuton.* Riuton you sleepyhead wake up.

Yeta: Riuton in deep sleep because of cold.

Flow:Oh. Your sick too?

Yeta:Yes.

Flow:I'm sorry. Because of the cold?

Yeta:No because of me looking at mirror shard.

Flow:(Mirror shard? Oh a piece of the Mirror of Twilight.) How long has Riuton been asleep?

Yeta:A day. Why Flow ask?

Flow:Just wondering if he was okay.

Yeta:Riuton and Flow friends?

Flow:Yeah. Hey can you tell where this mirror shard is?

Yeta:In bedroom but bedroom locked you need key-

Flow:*Summons her Keyblade.* My blade can unlock any lock so no need to worry about keys.

Yeta:Oh. Well mirror in bedroom I catch up soon.

_Dearly beloved stops playing and Mt. Gagazet starts playing..._

Flow:*nods.* Right!. *Runs through the door and runs past the kitchen into a frozen room.* ... Right ... *The room had blocks on ice and switches around the ice that had to be pushed down. She shoved the blocks and all of the switches were pressed. The doors that were barred up had the bars removed.* Well that takes care of that room. On to the next one then! *She went through a labrenth of rooms and kept finding food ingredients in which she returned and gave to Yeto for making the soup better. She also found the ball and chain which was heave for her to carry. It took her all day but she eventually found the bedroom door.*

Flow:Huh nice lock. *Looks at the heart-shaped lock. She sumons her Keyblade and unlocks the lock making it fall to the ground.*  
Yeta:Oh! Flow made it to bedroom. Come Flow follow me.

*Flow and Yeta went into the bedroom.*

Yeta:Here mirror you look it it, uh. *She gazed into the mirror.* Uh so pretty.

Flow:*Looks into it.* Yeah the mirror has something mysterious about it.

Yeta:Pretty... uh so pretty.

Flow:Yeah pretty ... so can I get it?

Yeta:*She began moaning instead of speaking.* Pretty... pretty... mirror ...lovely.

Flow:Yeta you okay?

Yeta:*Her head began to twitch. She turned around and so did her head and her face had fangs and red eyes.* _**NOT TAKE MIRROR**_!

Flow:*Fell backwards in suprise.* WOAH!

*The glass windows began to shatter and the cold air froze the ice. Suddenly ice began to surround her and a giant ice monster was formed around her.*

_Mt. Gagazet stops playing ..._

Blizzeta

Twilt Ice Mass

Flow:*Tried to get up but slipped at every try. She eventually summoned her Keyblade and stabbed the ice and used her Keyblade as leverage to get up. She then pulled out the ball and chain and swung it with all her might at Blizzeta's ice shield. The shield shattered and Blizzeta was flung into the wall.* Yeta! I know your in there. Snap out of it!

*Flow yelled in vain as Blizzeta recovered she hovered in air and let out a terrifying screetch and surrounded herself in ice pillars and made another sheild of ice surrounding her. She surrounded Flow with the ice pillars she made and was about to crush Flow with her sheild.*

Flow:Enough! *She pointed her Keyblade at Blizzeta.* FIRE! *A massive fire spell was launched at the ice melting everything that was ice in the room. Blizzeta let out a screetch and fell to the ground. The darkness that was controlling her escaped her and reforged the mirror shard.* Yeta! *She ran to her to make sure her friend isnt hurt.*

Yeto:Yeta! *He sprinted to Flow and Yeta and shoved Flow away from Yeta.*

Flow:WAH! ... Im sorry... *She turns around to find a bunch of hearts and a heart container surrounding Yeto and Yeta.* Aww *She quietly leaves the room and heads back to Wake up Riuton.*

(_Yay! Did it! Next chapter or the one after that should conclude Hyrule. *Yawns.* Well goodnight everyone see you in the next chapter! Please rate and reveiw.)_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokémon. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix And Pokémon is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo. The only things I own is my OCs.

(Text within parentheses) = Background explanation

_Text like this = _Emphasis

(_Text within parentheses that looks like this_) Authors note

*Text within these* = Action or Movement

Underlined text = Boss Names, Character Bios, Communicator calls, or Enemy info

_Text that looks like this_ = Song recommended for mood

(Underlined text in parentheses) = Thoughts

**Bold text = **Introduction to a New world or Chapter name

_**Bold Text That looks like this = **_Yelling very loudly

(_This laptop hates me and now I had to resort to my IPad for part the time then I got a new PC. ;-; Well whatever I went through a grueling time trying to retype this exact chapter over and over and over again. IT DROVE ME NUTS! But all rage aside this was my longest chapter yet and I'm going to add a new OC in this chapter too. I also made it a little romantic via Riuton in love with Lataria. Read on!)_

**Chapter: 6: Notuir the thief.**

(Back at the fireplace room.)

Flow:*Walks in carrying the mirror shard and heart container. She finds Riuton awake.* Good your okay.

Riuton:Flow! *Runs up to her and hugs her.* I'm so sorry.

Flow:I know you didn't mean harm Riuton, I'm just glad your safe. So you feeling better?

Riuton:Yeah. *Looks at the heart container and mirror.* What are those?

Flow:? Oh! *Holds up the heart container.* I'm giving this to a friend.

Riuton:*Carefully and successfully hides his blushing.* O-oh?

Flow:Yeah ... Link is going to like what I've found.

Riuton:! *Falls flat on the ground. Tears are flowing from his eyes.*

Flow:Riuton, you okay?

Riuton:! *Quickly wipes away his tears.* Sorry its just-

Flow:You have both a crush on me and Lataria don't you?

Riuton:WAH! H-how did you know?

Flow:I've seen you eyeing the both of us on the Gummi ship. I'm not stupid.

Riuton:*Blushes and feels like an idiot.* S-sorry.

Flow:Stop saying sorry and cheer up! Besides I don't have a crush on Link.

Riuton:Whew.

Flow:Besides I think you would have a better chance at love with Lataria.

Riuton:You really think so?!

Flow:*Looks back at the door she entered through and smiles.* Trust me I've seen love at work.

Riuton:Thanks Flow. So where are we?

Flow: Up in the mountains.

Riuton:*Shivers.* Br-r-r-g-g-g no wonder its cold.

Flow:Well I came here for this. *Shows Riuton the mirror.*

Riuton:... ? *Looks deeper into his reflection to find a grey version of him looking back. He has a strange sence of déjà vu coming over him.*

Flow:*Pulls it away before the darkness had any affect on him.*

Riuton:...

Flow:You okay?

Riuton:My reflection ... it was different.

Flow:That's strange.

Riuton:Weird. I've felt like I've seen that same reflection before.

Flow:Really? But you haven't seen this mirror before.

Riuton:*Shrugs.* So how do you suggest we get of this mountain?

Flow:...Never really thought about it... *Has an idea.* Follow me! *Runs out of the mansion.*

Riuton:*Shortly follows.* What is it Flow? *Finds Flow looking at a tree with a big frozen leaf hanging from it.*

Flow:*Rolls into the tree and the leaf falls.*

Riuton:OH! I get it! Your making a sled.

Flow:*Rubs her aching head for rolling into the tree.* Exactly... Ow...

Riuton:*Moves the leaf into place.* All set?

Flow:Yep! *Leaves the Ball and Chain behind and gets on the leaf.*

Riuton:*Gets on too and holds on to Flow.*

*The sled began to go down the mountain at high speeds and was heading to Lake Hylia. Flow didn't realise it but they were in for a big splash at their destination.*

(Meanwhile at Link's and Midna's perspective.)

*Link just Killed Agorock, the Twilt Dragon. The mirror shard recreates itself.*

Link:*Does his special sword sheath.*

Midna;*Grabs the mirror shard.* Nicely done Link.

Link:*Scratches his head with embarrassment.* Heh thanks. So shoud we head back?

Midna:Yes

*Suddenly a strong gust of wind begins to blow.*

Link:*Trys to fight the gust.* Midna get into my shadow again!

*Midna obeyed Link without hesitation and Link was pushed off the edge and started to fall to Lake Hylia's waters.*

Link:_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**_!

(Meanwhile at Eli's and Lataria's perspective.)

*They have arrived at the Lake and decided to take a break. Lataria is polishing the mirror and heart container.*

Lataria:*Hums to herself.*

Eli:*On the sand asleep.* ZzzzzzzZZzzzzZZzzzzzzZzZzzzz.

Lataria:*Chuckles to herself.* Such a sleepyhead. But now that I think about it, traversing through that temple and defeating the monsters inside was difficult so he has every right to sleep. *Stares into the now starry skies. She can barely spot the most oddest thing: A man in a green tunic is falling from the sky.* What the?

*A giant splash was made in the middle of the lake.*

Eli:*Was woken up by water splashing on him.* Wah!

Lataria:What the heck was that?

(Meanwhile at Flow's and Riuton's Perspective.)

Flow:*Controlling the Ice sled.*

Riuton:*Looks into the sky and finds something green fall from the sky.* Woah!

Flow:What is it?

Riuton:Something just Fee_**EEEEELL**_!

*They slid into Lake Hylia and made a big splash at the same time as Link did.*

Flow:*Swam up to the surface. She looks around for Riuton.*

Riuton:*Swims up and gasps for air once he reached the surface.*

Flow:Woah you okay?

Riuton:*Nods.*

Link:*Swims up to the surface.* ... Flow?

Flow:Link!

Riuton:So your Link?

Link:The one and only. So is this one of the friends you were looking for?

Flow:Yeah.

*Midna reappeared.*

Riuton:Woah!

Midna:Nice to meet you uhh.

Riuton:Riuton

Midna: Riiight So did you find a mirror shard Flow?

Flow:*Nods.*

Midna:Great! Now we just need one more.

Lataria:_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY**_! **_FLOW_****_! RIUTON!_**

*All of them turned at the direction of the shouting to see Lataria and Eli waving at them.*

Midna:The rest of your friends?

Flow:Yeah! *Swims to them.*

Midna:*Goes back into Link's shadow.*

Link:*Swims to them.*

Riuton:... I don't even know anymore. *Swims after them.*

Flow:*Is the first to arrive at the shores.* Your safe!

Eli:Yeah. Its been an exciting day I can admit that.

Link:*Arrives at the shore.* So your Flow's friends?

*They all nod at Link. Link smiled at the group of friends without noticing Midna doing the same behind him. Midna returned to Link's shadow where she could rest up for the next day.*

Lataria:So shall we set up camp for tonight?

Riuton:Agreed.

*They had a fire going, 3 tents for everyone to sleep in, and everyone was asleep... all but Link who couldn't sleep and Flow who was singing the Song of Healing.*

_Song Of Healing Plays..._

Flow:Heal my soul, Heal my hurt, Heal my corruption, Heal my pain, Heal my shame, Heal all that I've wrought, Bless those souls, With pure goals, and good intentions, Help us all, With a song, With all goodness, Try try try, Fail fail fail, That's my life, Its my tale, Sadness is, My partner, Through out my life, Help me to, Pass along, With the hope, Of this song, To try to be happy, With all my friends...

*Link overheard the song and felt the deep sorrow Flow has been through.*

Link:Flow?

Flow:! ... Y-yeah?

Link:Don't let your sorrows take over you.

Flow:... Alright...

Link:Also.

Flow:?

Link:Your singing was beautiful.

Flow:... *She sighs in relief and knows that her secret talent was safe.* Thank you Link.

Link:*Smiles.* (The calm before the storm.)

_Song of Healing stops playing..._

(Night passed and soon the sun rose and they all packed up.)

Midna:I'm ready to teleport us is there anything were missing?

Lataria:No Midna were not.

Midna:Alright then.

*She casted something over them and all but her felt like they were being torn apart and being put back together. They reappeared at the Arbiter Ground's mirror chamber.*

Riuton:Woah that felt weird.

Flow:... *Looks at the mirror shards that everyone is holding. She puts her mirror shard on the pedestal where the other shard is.*

Link:*Puts his mirror shard on the pedestal leaving one more spot left.*

*Lataria puts the last mirror shard in place and the wall and mirror begins to glow thus recreating the portal to the Twilight realm.*

Flow:... *She walks up to the portal and she is instantly pulled into it.*

Riuton:! Flow! *He runs after her only for the same thing to happen to him.* WAH!

(In the Twilight realm)

Riuton:*Reappears out of the portal.* ! Wah! *Falls to the ground. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and it grew more painful. It felt like his heart was being pulled apart. Just then something jumped out of him. It was a grey female Riolu with green eyes and she was wearing a black scarf. The only things Riuton saw before passing out was the other Riolu and Flow fighting off Heartless Defenders.(_;-; Hate those_ things.)*

Flow:*Sees the other Riolu fighting Defenders with her.* Who?

*Flow got back to fighting the Defenders When the others came through the portal to find Riuton on the ground out cold and Flow alongside another Riolu fighting Heartless Defenders. Lataria ran to Riuton's side while the others began to fight the Defenders too. Eventually the Defenders were defeated.*

Link: Well that takes care of the last of them. *Looks at Lataria.* Is he okay?

Lataria:... I don't know. He unconcious for the most part and secondly he seems drained of most of his light.

?:That's because of me.

Flow:*Looks at the Riolu.* ... Let me make a guess. He accepted you into his heart when his master was killed and you've given him light when he ran out of it.

?:*Smiles.* Yep you got it. Names Notuir.

Flow:... Flow.

Lataria:I'm Lataria.

Link:Nice to meet you Notuir. I'm Link.

Midna:No need to be formal about it Link.

Link:Hey!

Flow:Not now you two.

Both: Fine.

Midna:Oh by the way. The names Midna.

Eli:I'm Eli.

Notuir:Nice to meet you. *Smiles.*

Flow:*Looks at Riuton.* ... *Gets an idea.* Hey Lataria hows about you stay here and watch him.

Lataria: Sure Flow but forgive me for asking but why?

Flow: *Smirks.* He has something to tell you. Something that may change you.

Lataria:...

*Flow looked at the looming palace ahead and summons Lost Memory.*

_Missing you plays..._

Notuir: *Looks down in guilt.* ... Um...

Flow: What is it Notuir?

Notuir: Are you sure you can trust me?

Link: Sure what's wrong?

Notuir: ... I'm a thief.

Flow: ? A thief? How?

Notuir: Before I was accepted into Riuton's heart I roamed the land as both a treasure hunter and a thief. In fact I wasn't a Riolu, I was a Quilava.

Flow: Ah, makes sense why you're a Riolu. The mirror must have copied Riuton's body but the copy was incomplete since I stopped the process thus making you what you are.

Lataria: Wait a second_ THE_ Notuir the thief?!

Notuir:...

Flow: Don't worry. I still trust you.

Lataria:**_ ARE YOU NUTS FLOW?! SHE DESTROYED ENTIRE VILLAGES, KILLED COUNTLESS LIVES AND YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HER JOIN US?!_**

Flow:... Lataria. Just like Riuton is giving you a chance, you have to give her.

Eli: She makes a point Lataria.

Lataria:_** I DONT CARE!**_ *Sobs.* You don't know what its like to lose your village.

Notuir: ... Wait ... you're a survivor? Who attacked your village?

Lataria: Darkrai and his gang. He was trying to kill off every one of us but he missed my egg.

Notuir:... I-I was with him.

Lataria: Another reason for me to hate you.

Notuir:... He slaughtered hundreds but when he killed two Sceptile, I saw an egg hidden in the corner. But when I was about to point out the egg I had a bout with logic and decided not to because I wanted what ever that was living inside it at the current time to at least live.

Lataria: ! ... Flow take her and go.

Flow: Lataria...

Lataria: **_NOW FLOW! GO AND STOP THIS WOLD FROM BEING PLUNGED INTO DARKNESS_**!

Flow: Alright. Just stay out of sight and take care of him while were stopping Zant okay?

Lataria: *Nods.*

Riuton: _ZzzZzzzzZzzz_.

Flow: Look at him. Sleeping like nothings wrong. Alright let's go! *Runs off.*

*Link, Midna, and Eli join after her. Notuir, concerned for Lataria stands there, watching...*

Notuir: ... I'm so sorry.

Lataria: ... Don't be. At least you kept me alive.

Notuir: *Smiles then bows.* Thank you Lataria.

Lataria: Well don't just stand there. _**GO!**_

Notuir: ... Right *Begins to run after them.*

Lataria: ...

_Missing you stops playing..._

*While Flow and the others traversed through the massive palace. Lataria sat and wondered if Notuir really saved her. Flow and the others fought an onslaught of Heartless and monsters to get to Zant. And when they finally reached the door that leads to the throne room they saw a massive door that was locked with a giant lock. Flow then unlocked the door. Meanwhile at Lataria's perspective.*_  
_

_Ventus's theme plays..._

Riuton:*Wakes up.* Ow.

Lataria:Don't push yourself.

Riuton:... H-hey u-um L-Lataria c-can I-

Lataria: Yes what is it.

Riuton:I-I sort of have a c-*Begins to gag on his words.*

Lataria:Ohmigosh You alright?

Riuton: *Fights the gagging back.* Pleas don't hate me for saying this but I sort of have a c-c-crush on you.

Lataria:(...Wha? Did he just say he had a crush on me?) *Blushes.*

Riuton:*Looks away in shame.*

Lataria:... *Hugs Riuton.*

Riuton:! ... You don't hate me?

Lataria: Why would I be?

*They both stared into each other's eyes like they were in some sort of hypnotic trance. Their heartbeat seemed in perfect synchronization. Riuton then leaned forward and kissed Lataria. Lataria wasn't shocked or anything, she was in love. They both kissed passionately for what may seemed like a few minutes in real life but what seemed like an eternity for them.*

(Back at the cliff path a few months later.)

Flow:...Do you really hate him? Or are you just mad?

Lataria:... Just mad. Honestly I can't replace him. He holds a special spot within my heart and he will always be apart of mine.

Flow:Best you better apologies to him then.

Lataria:... Yeah...

*A soft wind blew and Flow had a weird feeling to turn around and so she did and looked back at the top of the hill...*

_Ventus' theme stops playing..._

(A few months ago back at Hyrule Flow's perspective.)

Flow:* Opens the door cautiously when suddenly she becomes very dizzy.* _Urk!_ Now?! *The dizziness grow until suddenly a light appeared to streak in her sight and the streak grew blindingly fast.*

(It is some sort of wasteland and there is a heart-shaped moon floating above it shining a bright light over it but clouds of darkness are slowly making the light fade there is also a suit of armor kneeling against what looks like a Keyblade.)

Flow:...

*The armor spoke as soon as the light faded from there.*

?:... Aqua... Ven... One day I will set things right.

Flow:...(Why does the name Terra echo in my head. Is it the name of the suit of armor?... I can sense faint light coming from the armor.) *She felt as the Dimensional Scream was ending and fast.* No wait there's almost something- *Too late the vision ended.*

(She reappeared in the Palace of Twilights' throne room.)

Flow:... What was that all about.

Link:*Sheathes the Master Sword and picks up the heart container.*

Flow: What?

Notuir: You okay? You were unconscious and then we had to fight Zant.

Flow: I just had a Dimensional Scream ... but it ended as soon as I started to gain questions.

Notuir: Dimensional Scream?

Eli: She has visions randomly when she touches certain objects. Sometimes it's of the future or of the past.

Notuir: OH! Makes sense now.

Flow: But where's the heart of the world?

*Flow looks at Link who is looking at a keyhole that is behind the throne.*

Flow:Hey Link whats that? Woah!

*Flows Keyblade appears in her hands all of a sudden and it shot a beam into the keyhole. A loud clicking noise was heard and the keyhole faded away.*

Flow: OH! Now I get it... but does that mean were done here?

*Something bounced off Flows head and landed beside Notuir.*

Flow: Ouch! What was that?

Notuir:*Picks up what appears to be a Navi-G Gummi block.* I can ask the same thing.

Flow:... Its debatable weather or not we should go now.

Eli:... Link do you think you can handle the rest from here on out?

Link: Of course! Me and Midna are already a force to be reckoned with.

Flow: *Grins.* Thanks Link.

Midna:Hey take this before you go. *She hands Flow a keychain.* Zant dropped it and I think you can use it on you Keyblade.

Flow: You think or you assume? *She removed her keychain on her keyblade and put on the new one. The Keyblade suddenly transformed. The handle is pale green and surrounded completely by the guard, which is red. Each side of the guard sports two spikes that point diagonally down. The shaft of the Keyblade has concave edges and ends in a point. The shaft is red-orange at its base and gradually lightens in color the further up it is on the blade. On the tip of the shaft is a large, silver, "X-shaped charm. This charm is the only thing that connects the teeth of the Keyblade to the rest of the weapon. The teeth are formed by a black, circular arc lined with spikes. The keychain token is a black disk lined with spikes, much like the teeth of the Keyblade. The words Twilights Blaze Echo in her head.*

All: WOAH!

(Back on the Gummi Ship which was repaired by Eli and Lataria In space.)

Flow:... *Smiles at the first world she has ever visited as it gains distance.*

Lataria: *In her seat eyeing Riuton and Riuton is doing vice versa.*

Eli:*Staring into the stars.*

Notuir: *Thinks deeply in thought.*

Flow: Blast off!

*The Gummi ship moves at fast speeds to their next destination.*

(_DONE *Slams hands on desk and begins to relax.* That. Took. FOREVER! Finally its done :D Thanks for reading don't forget to either PM me or post a reveiw saying which world that you want Flow to go to next and Please rate! THANKS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHOOOOO!)_


End file.
